


Whose most adorable?

by the_ravens_writting_desk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Drunk Adam, Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ravens_writting_desk/pseuds/the_ravens_writting_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Dean have a little talk and something his half-brother says catches mister Milligan's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heaven's most adorable angel.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReadInTheNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadInTheNight/gifts).



“So you and Alfie?” Dean scratched the back of his neck. “That’s cool, just so you know.”  
“I don’t really care what you think.” Adam gave him a cold smile. “And I definitly don’t need your permission.”  
“Yeah, of course…” The older hunter awkwardly stared at the floor.

“Adam, have you seen my…” Samandriel walked in the room, wearingn his ridiculous WeinerHut uniform. He looked at Dean and stood possessivly besides Adam.  
“Hello Dean.” His voice was softer than Castiel’s, but less kind.  
“It’s in the microwave.” Adam pressed a kiss against the angel’s forehead. “Don’t ask me how it got there.”  
Samandriel raised himself on the tips of his toes to whisper in his boyfriend’s ear.  
“It’s okay, angel mine.” He patted Samandriel on his back as the angel retreated to the kitchen. He popped his head around the corner and gave Dean a mean look.

“Heaven’s most adorable angel certainly looks out for you.” Dean smiled and then rubbed the palms of his hands.” I’m… I’m just gonna go.”  
“You do that.” Adam aggreed.

“Okay, I’m ready to go to work.” Samandriel put his cap on and walked to Adam for a hug. “Dean’s gone?”  
“Samandriel.” Adam’s hands clutched around the angel’s uniform. “Get on our bed. You are **my** most adorable angel!”


	2. The night before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine wanted to know how the cap got in the microwave.

Samandriel looked at the giggling mess.  
He had come back from the late nightshift at WienerHut to find Adam lying on the couch.

“Are you intoxicated?” The angel asked.  
“You look like stripper.” Adam blurred out, clearly drunk.  
Samandriel frowned. “I can assure you, I am not an exotic dancer.”

“WienerHut…” the human snorted. “It’s like a bad porno. _I’m sorry mister._ ” Adam began in an innocent voice. “ _I’ve no money… Is there some other way I could pay for your big sausage?_ ”  
“We don’t do deliveries and I’m off work.”

“Are all angels this oblivious?” Adam stood up and wobbled to the kitchen.  
“Oblivious to what?” Samandriel followed him like a confused puppy.  
Suddenly Adam pinned him to the wall. “I’m hungry…” The human dropped to his knees. “I’ll have the Wiener special…”

 

“Ow…” He rubbed his head, hangover.  
Slowly Adam made his way to the bathroom. The light from outside was mocking him.

“Good morning!” Samandriel walked past him, fresh, cheery and unbothered as always. “Sleep well?”  
Adam gave him a nonsensical growl and went to brush his teeth.

“Samandriel?! Why do I have styling gel in my hair?”  
“That’s not gel.” Adam cringed. “I suggest you take a shower.”

When he walked out of the hot water, Adam felt a lot better.  
He walked into the kitchen to see Samandriel running about collecting the different parts of his uniform.

“Do you want a pop-tart?”  
“No, I need to go to work in an hour.”  
“Your loss.” Adam opened the microwave door. “What the…” He reached for the red cap when the doorbell rang.

He put on a pair of boxers and opened the door. And slammed close right away.  
“Adam?!” Dean called from the other side. “Adam, open the door or I’m barging in.”  
Adam looked up to the ceiling. “Why, God? Haven’t I suffered enough?” He opened the door and the half-brother walked in.

“Adam, I found the lube!” Samandriel called from their room. “It was inside your shoe!”  
“Thanks, angel mine!” He turned back to Dean who looked a bit flustered. “What do you want?”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. The cap was in the microwave  
> If you liked it please comment and follow me at http://theravenswrittingdesk.tumblr.com/


End file.
